You're Not Alone
by blindlesslove
Summary: In this dark hell you'ed think one is lonely, but, they're not, they have each other and that better than nothing. Allen x Kanda x Lavi x Tyki
1. trio

Hey, so this is my first fanfic, and it may be kinda long, i dont know yet but its more the one chapter. I'll try to update frequently.

Allen x Lavi x Kanda and more. Probley some Tyki in there. just a mix of DGM BOYS xD hehehe. Rated M for later chapters with langage, rape, and lemon.

disclaimer- I do not own DGM or any of the chericters

* * *

><p>The room was dark as always. Muffled screams and profanity could be heard through the walls. The door opened quickly and a boy was roughly thrown inside. The door slammed shut. The boy laid on the floor panting in short slow breaths. There was some rustling on the other side of the room.<p>

"Bean you back?" A strong voice called.

The boy's pants began to soften and he gave a slight cough, "the name's Allen," he retorted.

There was a slight chuckle along with some more rustling. A hand was then placed on the boy's shoulder. The boy looked up to see the man. Through the darkness he could only see an outline of the man's face and the sea of hair that framed it. A blanket was gently placed around the boy as he slowly sat up.

"Shit…," he cursed silently.

The older boy sat next to the younger one and they both leaned against some boxes that were stacked up along the wall.

"Even though this has happened so many time's I'm never going to get use to it," the younger boy spat. "Hey, is Lavi back yet?" He asked looking around the dark room for any trace of the third man.

"No, not yet, I think he's with the big guy today," The older man looked up at the ceiling as he made a small gagging noise.

The younger man smirked and pulled the blanket closer to him. It was hard to tell in the darkness but he was wearing a thin shirt and some shredded pants. The other man was also dressed the same.

"Ah, poor Lavi, that guys a monster! You had the idiot Spanish man right?" the boy looked over at the man.

"Ugg, don't talk about him, that idiot makes me want to puke, but he isn't as bad as that huge guy that's been banging you," he gave a small chuckle.

The younger man gave a heavy sigh and banged his head against the crate.

In that moment the door flew open and another boy was thrown inside, the door slammed shut again. At this moment all the screams and cursing stopped and was replaced by silence.

"Lavi," the younger boy whispered. The other boy groned and sat up.

"yo, A..Allen….Kan..Kanda" Lavi crawled his was to the other side of the younger boy, Allen. Said boy rapped part of his blanket around Lavi and they all huddled together.

"Damn, I fucking hate this," Lavi whispered. The older man, kanda, let out a sigh.

"Yah its not ideal but, soon, soon we'll get out," with that they all went sighlent and slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>So thats the end of the first chapter...it's not that good and i know its short, but it'll do, i plan to have much better content later.<p>

please R&R. It helps lots and lots. If you have any suggestions i am widley open to them. Thnk you lots

Blindlesslove


	2. property

Well heres my second chapter, yes its still short but It'll probley get longer soon.

* * *

><p>The door swung open and light flooded in. Two men quickly entered and grabbed Kanda and Lavi by their hair. The two boys were thrown across the room, the impact of the wall waking them up. All the noise woke Allen, who is now huddled against the crates they were previously sleeping against. The two men looked around and chuckled. The once dark room was now filled with light due to the open door, the light reviling two giant men standing in the center of the small room.<p>

"It's time for a check up, baby dolls!" One of the men shouted, "So who's first?" He looked around and spotted the trembling Allen. "Lets start with you," the man said with a smirk.

The two men made their way towards the boy. Lavi and Kanda tried to help him but they were too weak and sore to stand. One of the men pulled Allen up by a fist of his hair as the other man pinned the boy's wrists above his head. The first man released the boys hair to go down and tare off his shirt. His pale bruised and scarred chest was exposed. The first man chuckled and began to flick and twist the boys right nipple.

"Lets see how sensitive you are," the man said as the leaned down and flicked the nipple causing a sharp gasp to escape the boys lips.

Allen's eyes began to well with tears as the man holding his wrists leaned down to lick the side of Allen's neck. The man slowly traced his tongue along the boys trembling jaw until he captured his mouth. The other man was now working on the boys other nipple as his hands slid down his sides. Tears were running down Allen's face as unwanted gasps and whines escaped him.

Kanda and Lavi couldn't do anything to help their friend. Kanda continued his attempts on standing but they all failed. Lavi looked down at the floor, he couldn't watch.

The men continued to assault the boy's body. The man holding his wrist devoured Allen's mouth as the other man moved down, slowly starting to pull off Allen's pants.

"N…no, NO!" Allen protested. The other man stuck his tongue in the smaller mouth to silent him.

As Allen's pants were now laying at his ankles the other man began kissing his thighs. The boy tried to kick him away but ended being slammed into the crates. The man moved to pull down the trembeling boys undergarments. At that moment a tall well dressed man entered the room.

"Who the hell are you!" The man holding the boys wrists shouted.

Ignoring the question the well dressed man slowly made his way towards the two beasts. As he reached them he pushed and kicked them away from the boy who, once free, slid to the ground.

"May I ask that you do not touch my property," he said in a strong firm voice.

The three boys looked at the man in confusion,...property?

* * *

><p>Please Review, it means the world to me. Let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to let me know. Thank you.<p>

Blindlesslove


	3. bought

chapter three. I dont know exactley were i'm going here so please bare with me, and i apalogize for the shortness, again. I just dont want to put to much into one chapter...but maybe i'm not puting enough. I don't know.

* * *

><p>The boys stared at the man in confusion. Allen's two assaulters we're looking just as confused. The man just took a quick look over them and then turned to face another man standing in the doorway. This man, this man was the leader of the hell that the three boys have been living in. He was a horny general who loved to own and trade whores. Most people just called him General Cross, but the slaves he owned called him the devil.<p>

"So which one do you like?" The general asked, he leaned against the doorway, his arm's around two giggling sluts. "They are all well trained, and from what I can tell in good health to, but that doest really matter right?" He let out a chuckle as he started to grope one of the women.

Kanda gave the General a deathly glare. Lavi was now over by Allen trying to comfort the boy.

"There are more if you would like to take a look, but I figured these boys would suit you better then the others Mr. Mikk, well unless you care for women more, haha….I know I do," The General gave another chuckle and gave a firm squeeze to one of the girls butt cheeks.

The well dressed man, Mr. Mikk, gave a sigh and walked over to where Allen and Lavi were sitting on the floor. He ran his hands through his hair and then turned to General Cross again.

"No, no, their quite fine. Beside's I remember already claiming this one as my property," he pointed to Allen, "and, I'll also take the other two, they seem like they could be worth wile as well." Mr. Mikk began to walk out the door. The three boys were still sitting there, confused.

"Get them ready and then bring them to my carrage, General, lets go to your office and finish the paper work," he gave a nod to the General and they both walked off, the girls fallowed. The two assaulters stood up and gave a stupid looking smile.

"Stand up, it's time to go!" The men shouted.

Lavi stammered to his feet using the crates as support. He bent down to help Allen who was having a hard time find any strength left to stand. Kanda stumbled over and helped pull Allen to his feet. All three of them used each other as support; they began to slowly make there way to the door. One man who was standing behind them gave Kanda a quick kick to the knee. He began to lose his balance and it took all of Lavi's and Allen's remaining strength to keep him from falling and pulling them down as well.

As they made their way outside, the light of the sun blinded them. How long has it been sense they've last seen the light of the burning hot sun? The same man as before gave them a shove.

"Hurry up we haven't got all day!"

The three boys slowly made their way down the two steps until they got down to the dirt path that led them to the carriage that was stopped outside the shack of a building. The boys just stood for a moment; they still weren't sure what was going on.

"Is something the matter?" An annoyed voice asked from behind. Kanda turned his head to see an impatient Mr. Mikk standing on the steps with his arms crossed. The older boy shook his head and began to pull the other two to the carriage. Mr. Mikk fallowed behind, as he waited for the three to shovel in he turned and took a slight bow, then smoothly slipped in closing the carriage door behind him.

* * *

><p>Allen, Lavi, and Kanda huddled together in the carriage seat. Allen, being closest to the window, proceeded to stair out it. Lavi, who was in the center of the group, just looked down at his cut and scarred hands. Both boys tried to keep their gazes off their new master, but Kanda on the other hand, glared at him with a hateful look in his eyes. The man smirked and leaned back in the seat, folding his hands and placing them in his lap.<p>

"What's the matter boys? You don't have to be so afraid, I'm not going to do anything to you that you haven't had done before." The three boys stiffened at the words. They knew this is why they were purchased, but they were scared. No matter how many time's they tried to prepare themselves for this, they always failed.

Mr. Mikk looked at the three scared boys and gave a small chuckle. He knew he was going to enjoy this. That was exactly why he had purchased these three in the first place. They looked existing. These three may look weak and terrified but he knew it would take a lot to break them. That's why he liked them, because they'd be a challenge, and Mr. Mikk just loved challenges.

* * *

><p>review, please and thank you.<p> 


	4. mansion

The carriage finely pulled to a stop after a long night of traveling. The three boys had drifted off to sleep. Mr. Mikk stared at the boys sleeping face's and gave a small smile. As they pulled up to a large mansion his smiles grew. Opening the door and sliding out of the carriage he was greeted by an old butler.

"Shou, will you please wake these three up and bring them to there room and make sure they wash up and change. Then bring the one with the black hair to me." He said walking up the steps and into the mansion.

* * *

><p>Shou gave a small bow and proceeded in doing what he was told. After waking the three up he led them into and down the long halls of the mansion until he reached the door he was looking for. Shou opened it up and gently pushed the three in.<p>

"You all get cleaned up and change, you will find some cloths in the dresser," he said gesturing to a large cherry oak dresser in the corner. "I will be back in a few to fetch you boy." When Shou said this he nodded his head towards Kanda. Realizing what he meant Kanda grew confused.

As Shou left the boys looked around the room. It was huge compared to the little one they were crammed in. The furniture was all big and made of cherry oak. There was one bed that was place dead center of the wall. Then the next to it was the dresser the old butler pointed to. There was also a large desk and full size mirror in the room.

Next to the desk was a large door. Lavi decided to explore and opened the door reveling a huge connected bathroom. There bathroom sparkled and it made the boys slightly dazed. They continued looking around as they started undressing and cleaning themselves up.

"This place….it's so big…" Allen said as he washed his chest.

At that moment there was a big gasp. Lavi came running in holding decorative clothing in his hand.

"Look guys! This is some of the cloths they want us to wear!" He waved around a blue shirt that had white trim and designs. Allen's eyes slightly widened and a choked back "wow" was muttered. The two were amazed with this place, absolutely dazed with its beauty and size.

Kanda on the other hand was not so impressed. He gave and annoyed sigh and shot an even more annoyed glare at Lavi.

"What are you so excited for! It's just cloths, and it doesn't matter anyway, with what he bought us for they won't stay on for to long!" He grabbed the shirt and slipped it over his head. He made is way to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pants.

The door slowly inched its way open as Shou peeked his head in, "young man, the master wishes to see you." He said rather softly.

"See what did I tell you?" Kanda shouted slightly as he finished sipping his pants and proceeded towards the door. As he entered the hallway Kanda glanced back to look at Shou, "oh and the names Kanda," With that he began walking down the long hallway, Shou quickly catching up to him to lead the way.

* * *

><p>This was a really short chapter...<p>

I plan to get to the good stuff next chapter and on! so please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you Thank you Thank you


	5. trial run

oh my gosh its been like...a year...I'm sorry! It wont ever be like that again!

Here is the amazing scene for Kanda...

WARNING! there is...sexual content, I guess you can call it rape but then again you cant...its Kinda like consented rape...

yeah...i dont know 0.0

* * *

><p>Shou led Kanda down the long hallway until they got to a door twice as large as the others. Shou gave a quick knock then listened. A faint "come in" was heard and he slowly opened the door. Behind the giant door was a room for a royal. Decorated in purple and blue the room was magnificent. A large round bed lay in the center of the room. Its blue sheets looked like the color of the ocean; it brought a refreshing feeling to Kanda. A wonderers bookshelf sat in the back corner, next to it was a purple leather chair. A desk was in the front corner with a wonderful blue mesh light. Kanda looked around in awe.<p>

He was so preoccupied with looking at the beautiful room he didn't see the figure laying in the center of the bed. The figure shifted slightly causing Kanda to snap out of his gaze and look over at the bed. There he saw, Mr. Mikk lying with a big smirk painted on his face like a clown.

"How do you like it?" Mr. Mikk asked as he waved Shou away. Kanda's awe fell to a glare and he replied, "It's showy, just like a women's room."

Mr. Mikk's smirk grew and he let out a slight chuckle as he pat the bed next to him. "Come," he said simply. Kanda slowly made his way to the bed and sat down. He knew what was coming. Mr. Mikk gently ran his figures through Kanda's hair.

"Your hairs pretty showy, with that beautiful shine it gives off," he gently whispered. Kanda grew annoyed, he turned to face towards Mr. Mikk. "If you're going to do it just do it, I don't care for any sweet talk. Like you said before, it's nothing that hasn't been done before." Mr. Mikk's smirk fell into a slight frown. He grabbed Kanda's arm pulling him down. In a swift motion he flipped and was now hovering over Kanda.

"You're quite right," Mr. Mikk's smirk returned. His hand came up and gripped Kanda's jaw as Mr. Mikk's head lowered and was only about an inch away from Kanda's. "I hope you like it rough boy," with that the young lords eyes narrowed and he closed the gap between them, clashing his and Kanda's lips together. Kanda squirmed slightly as his lips were forced to mesh with the others. Mr. Mikk lifted his head to allow a little break for breath before he clashed their lips together once again. After repeating this a few times Mr. Mikk pushed himself up and twisted around to where he was leaning back on the head bored.

Grabbing a clump of Kanda's hair he pulled the young man up and looked into the dark eyes. "Suck me," he said releasing some of his grip on the long hair. Kanda stared at the man for a moment before he leaned down and grabbed the zipper of Mr. Mikks pants and unzipping them. He rubbed the covered organ with his hand before releasing it from its cage. Kanda stopped and stared. It was a lot larger then he anticipated.

Mr. Mikk waited for the hot feeling of kandas mouth on his penis but grew annoyed when it didn't come. He sighed for a moment before tightening his grip on the boys hair again and pulling his head down. "Don't just gawk at it, suck."

With little warning Kanda found his mouth filled with Mr. Mikk's flesh. He gaged for a moment befor pulling up for air. Mr. Mikk gave a small pull of Kanda's hair signaling that Kanda must hurry or he will be yanked down again. The boy closed his eyes then slowly went down, taking the head of Mr. Mikks penis into his mouth. His tongue circled around it before he took more into his mouth. Kanda slowly came up for air as he felt the once soft organ harden. He gave a small glance up at his new master only to see a large smirk on his face. Kanda grunted as he went down again, taking more in each time.

Mr. Mikk was enjoying himself; he had to admit the boy had some skill. Even so, there was still so much to come. He yanked Kanda's head up and brought his figure to the boys chin. "Undress," he ordered and watched the young male. Kanda glared for a moment then leaned back, slowly pulling his shirt over his head. "What's the use of giving us good cloths if they are only going to be taken off?" He scoffed as he pulled of his pants.

Kanda slowly went to turn back to Mr. Mikk but then found himself pinned again. "What's the use?" The young lord repeated, "The only reason you wear cloths his to have them taken off by someone else." With that he leaned down and kissed Kanda. Mr. Mikk's tongue slipped into the others mouth and explored the new area.

His hands lid down Kanda's sides and then back up. When they parted Mr. Mikk's mouth trailed kisses from Kanda's chin down to his chest. The younger male stayed silent and glared at the ceiling. His silence ended as he let out a small gasp when a hot mouth captured his left nipple. His hands shot down to push Mr. Mikk's head away but were quickly captured by a strong hand and pinned above him.

"I thought you were used to this," the older man said going back down and capturing the perked nipple in his mouth again. He switched the other nipple as his free hand slid down the boy's body. His fingers trailed the inside of Kanda's thigh. Kanda jerked and tried to get his hands free. "How could I ever be used to this!" He yelled as strong fingers gripped his penis.

"Well, you don't seem to really mind it," Mr. Mikk said as he stroked Kanda's hard member. Kanda was just left gritting his teeth at the painful truth. Mr. Mikk pumped Kanda's member as the young boy began to grunt. Kanda's breathless pants annoyed him, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't muffle them.

Mr. Mikk released Kanda's now throbbing member and stared down at the boy. "What, not going to fight back?" Kanda just laid there. He couldn't think of much to say, but to not look stupid he replied, "Why should I? The outcome will stay the same."

"You're a smart one," Mr. Mikk said before thrusting two fingers into Kanda. Kanda's expression was priceless, a mix of surprise, pain, and pleasure. The older man slid his fingers in and out, twisting them every now and then. By this time his grip on Kanda's wrist was completely released and kanda now was clutching to the man all on his own.

Mr. Mikk removed his fingers and leaned forward, kissing his new sex toy. As he pulled away he paused then thrusted his erect member into Kanda. Kanda bit his lip to stifle his cries but small wines could still be heard. Mr. Mikk thrusted in and out, as hard as he could. After a few thrust Kanda couldn't hold on anymore, the once tough man cried out. The pain and plessure he was feeling over came him. He cried out again and cummed, Mr. Mikk smirked and continued to thrust. "Come on boy, its your turn to make me cum."

With a few more thrusts Mr. Mikk leaned forward and came inside Kanda. They laid there for a moment befor the young lord pulled out and put his now limp organ back into its cage. He zipped his pants and looked over at the panting boy. "You can't be that tiered, this is only a test run, we'll have much more fun later," He said and stood up.

Walking to his door he placed a hand on the door knob and slowly began to turn it. "get dressed and go back to your room, shou will clean up everything else" He said then walked out, closing the door behind him. Kanda slowly sat up and watched the figure walk out the door. As soon as he was alone his head dropped and he gave a scream into his hands. "Dammit!"

* * *

><p>Rate. review. suggestions?<p> 


	6. dinner time

so this chapter is short but its a transition chapter. Its not great, but again, transition chapter. The next chapters after this...I have things planed! evil smirk

* * *

><p>The door slowly opened and Allen and Lavi stared at it intensively to see who would enter. Their breaths were held in a tight knot in their stomach that was quickly released when Kanda walked through the door. Both of them jumped up and ran to him, both rather excited and afraid to hear what had happened.<p>

"Kanda….did he….he…..how was…," Lavi stumbled over what words he should say. Any wrong word and Kanda would surely be pissed. Well, more then he already was. The black haired mail pushed past the two boys and flopped face first on the bed. He turned over and looked up only to have to faces peering down on him.

"What?" he scoffed turning his head away. Allen leaned in to try to look at Kanda better. "How was it….?" He asked cautiously. Like Lavi he knew Kanda would get mad, but if anything he knew Kanda would be even more pissed if they danced around their words.

Kanda turned back over to stare at the two. He sighed and sat up, then quickly changed his mind and flopped back onto his back. "how do you think it was? My ass frucken hurts" he said rolling onto his side. The two others looked at each other and then back at Kanda before they sat on the side of the bed.

They knew Kanda's answer wasn't much, but of the three, he was the strongest, it took a lot to really hurt him. Allen looked down at the floor, his thoughts swimming. Lavi leaned over and took the white haired boy in his arms. "It's okay Allen….It's not ideal, but at least we aren't with a different stranger every night right?" He said, trying to be positive, but well, that was hard in this situation. Allen pushed away slightly and looked around the room.

This wasn't any different than the room they had come from just hours ago. Yes, it was decorated better, bigger, and wasn't filthy, but it was the same, It was a cage. A place that he was terrified that if he took one step out, even if it was just to look around, that he would get caught and raped.

He felt a hand on his face and was brought back from his thoughts. Blinking for a moment he couldn't make out the face until he saw the long black hair. He was a bit taken back, to see it was Kanda attempting to concole him. The black haired male ruffled Allen's hair for a moment before falling back onto his back and grunting from the pain.

"Don't cry, Lavi's right, any place his better than the one the general Devil ran" He said closing his eyes. Lavi and Allen both nodded then the three sat in silence. It was something new to them though. It was never silent for long at the whore house. Just a few minutes for people to change which whore they wanted.

The silence seemed to go on for hours, the boys could have sat in it for years, but the silence ended. The door squeaked open and Shou's head peeked in. Lavi and Allen gave a small scoot back on the bed, afraid of what he would say they had to do. Their eye's widened in surprise at the words that he actually spoke.

"It's dinner time, please wash your hands then come with me to the dining room, Mr. Mikk is already waiting for you"

* * *

><p>RxR?<p> 


End file.
